Training (Call of Duty 4)
Designated Training was a planned Single Player mission in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''. Little is known about this level. All that proves its existence is a file called "compass_map_training.iwi" present in the game's source files. In the mod tools, in the raw/English/localizedstrings folder, a file called "training.str" includes information about this mission. Plot From the level's planned string file, the player would control PFC Michael Carver of the U.S. Marines. The mission would most likely take place early in the game, as it is the training mission. The player would go through the following training assignments: *Regroup with 2nd squad at the obstacle course. *Bash the dummy at the end of the obstacle course. *Proceed to the rifle range. *Get ammunition for your M4 Carbine and load a magazine. *Enter the fourth firing station and aim down the range. *Hit the four targets. *Hit four targets in six seconds. *Proceed to the side arm range. *Get ammunition at the sidearm range. *Switch to your sidearm and load it. *Hit the target five times with your sidearm. *Proceed to the frag grenade training area. *Pick up some frag grenades and go to the instructor. *Throw one frag grenade through each window and one into the dumpster. *Proceed to the m203 training area. *Swap your current weapon for a M16A4 with a M203 grenade launcher attachment. *Hit the wall marked number 1 with the M203 grenade launcher. *Hit the three remaining targets with the M203 grenade launcher. *Pickup an explosive charge. *Destroy the civilian vehicle with an explosive charge. *Press {pause} to check your objectives. *Press {+scores} to check your objectives. *Pull {+attack} to fire your weapon. *Hold down {+speed} to aim down the sights of your weapon. *Press {toggleads} to aim down the sight. *Press and hold {+melee_breath} to steady your breathing. *Press and hold {+breath_bionoculars} to steady your breathing. *Press {+breath_bionoculars} near your target to strike it with your weapon. *Press {goprone} to go prone. *Press and hold {goprone} to go prone. *Press and hold {+prone} to go prone. *Press {toggleprone} to go prone. *Hold down {+stance} to go prone. *Double tap {lowerstance} to go prone. *Press {+stance} to crouch. *Press {gocrouch} to crouch. *Press {togglecrouch} to crouch. *Press {+gostand} to stand up. *Press {+stance} to stand up. *While standing, press {+gostand} to jump. *While standing, press {+moveup} to jump. *Press {+sprint} while moving forward to sprint. *Press {+breath_sprint} while moving forward to sprint. *Press {+usereload} to reload your weapon. *Press {+reload} to reload your weapon. *Touch the obstacle and press {+gostand} to\n mantle over it. *Release and pull {+speed} to automatically\n switch to a nearby target. *Press {weapnext} to switch to your sidearm. *Press {weapnext} to switch to your primary weapon. *Press primaryb} to switch to your sidearm. *Press {+reload} to load your sidearm. *Press {+usereload} to load your sidearm. *Look up the ladder and press forward to climb it. *Pull and release {+frag} to throw a frag grenade. *Approach the M16A4 and hold {+activate}\n to swap your weapon for the M16A4. *Approach the M16A4 and hold {+usereload}\n to swap your weapon for the M16A4. *Press 2} to switch to the M203\n grenade launcher attachment. *Pull and release {+attack} to fire a\n 40mm grenade. *Approach the explosive charges and press\n {+activate} to pick one up. *Approach the explosive charges and press\n {+usereload} to pick one up. *Locate the glowing explosive marker and\n press {+activate} to plant the explosives. *Locate the glowing explosive marker and\n press {+usereload} to plant the explosives. The player is taught how to use the compass and objective locator. *The yellow circle in the compass tape at the bottom middle\n of your screen indicates the direction of your objective. *Your current objective is to regroup with your squad.\n Press cl_paused} to check your objectives. *Turn until the yellow circle in your compass tape\n lines up with the white ticks and head in that direction\n to locate your current objective. Other misc. strings in the file: *You don't have to hold {+sprint} down to continue sprinting. *You don't have to hold {+breath_sprint} down to continue sprinting. *Carver! Use your sidearm! Binoculars Two strings in the file - specifically the ones instructing the player how to steady their breathing and bash with their weapon - tell the player to press a button which is assigned to "+breath_bionoculars." From this, one can assume that at one point in the game's development, the player would have and use binoculars at all times in the game in the style of Call of Duty 2. Bash One string in the file instructs the player to bash an enemy with their weapon in the style of previous Call of Duty installments. No such ability is included in the final build of the game. Category:Call of Duty 4 Cancelled Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty 4